Dungeons and Dragons FF7 style
by super-calisto
Summary: A very cracked story of the FF7 gang playing D&D. Very odd, very werid. Reading is the best way to understand. But funny.


**Dungeons and Dragons**

Welcome again to another fanfic from the all-powerful supercalisto. I would like to disclaim now that I do not own final fantasy 7 or dungeons and dragons or anything else other then the crazy story line. Well not at the moment but one day I tell you one day. (Insert evil laughter) Also there is lots of bashing of all characters but less on Yuffie and Vincent, as they are the best! Its pure crack.

**Ok as of 2009 I've rewritten it at last after 6 years. So hopefully the structure and grammar is a little better. The jokes still hold up though, as I giggled all the way while rewriting it!**

It was a not so beautiful day in Costa Del Sol. In fact it was bloody horrible, because it was pissing down with rain. We join Yuffie, Vincent, Aeris (brought back from the dead when Cloud finally remembered you could use phoenix downs to bring back the dead) and Cid. In the villa, ( the one Cloud and his with wife Tifa, had brought almost two years ago).

"I'm so bored. I hate it when it rains! This sucks eggs!" Yuffie complains, while throwing her self on to the sofa next to Aeris. "Why don't we rent out some videos?" Suggests the ever-helpful Aeris. "We can't, Cid and Barret broke the TV when arguing our whether to watch the A team or Dukes of hazed yesterday" Vincent interjects while glaring at Cid.

Everyone else joins in for mass glaring at Cid. "I said I was sorry. But I had the $&ing remote first!" Cid shouts in his defence. "Yeah but didn't mean who could throw your spear through the TV shouting that if you didn't get to the %$ing Dukes no one would ever watch TV again!" Yuffie was not happy, dragon ball z would be on about now and it was her fave. "Why don't we play a nice board game?" Aeris asks the others while smiling all the time ever happy. Damn her! ":.... Aren't we a bit old?" Vincent inquired while picking lint off the sofa. " I'm so bored I'll play anything!" Shouts Cid.

Aeris jumps off the couch and starts rummaging the cupboard where they keep all the other useless crap such as board games. "Lets see holy materia no, Tissue no, Tifas orthopedic underwear no, Jenova limb no, Pikachu plush no." "Hey wait I'll have that!" Every one anime sweat drops at Vincent. "Sure knock your self out." Aeris throws plush at Vincent. "Now I'll have my revenge! Mwwa haaa haaa ha ha ha!" Vincent starts setting fire to Pikachu. Everyone else slowly inches away from Vincent.

"OK any board games yet?" Yuffie asks, joining Aeris in the closet. "How about hungry hungry hippos?" Aeris holds up the box the box for all to see. "We can't play that remember Cloud got over excited and ate all the little balls him self?" Cid tells them while shaking his head. "Hmmm how about monopoly?" Yuffie asks while waving a red and white box at every one. "Can't use that either we had the Turks over with Reeve last week. Reeve kicked all our arses then started to sing, "I'm on top of the world looking down on creation" When Reno dropped a paving slab on top of the game saying "just like sector 7 splat!" Vincent reminds them. "Alright what about piconary? Would you all play that?" Aeris was starting to get annoyed. Yuffie glares at Cid. "Well before we brought you back. We were playing but RedXIII went into a rage destroying the game when Cid didn't guess the right answer to the picture." Cid holds up his arms in defence. "Well the mutts got no thumbs and his pictures looked like vomit." "Cid that's what the picture was supposed to be of." Vincent says while still toying with the plush. "oh!" Cid grins. "Dumb ass."

"Hey what's this?" Yuffie pulls out a red box covered in dust. "Never seen it before." Aeris looks at it to. Yuffie blows off the dust. The words dungeons and dragons are written in gold. "I haven't played that since high school!" Squeals Vincent. "Me too!" Shout all the others. (cough nerds! Nerds) "Oh gawd we have to play this." Yuffie starts to jump up and down all excited. Cid puts his fist in the air. "I call dungeon master." "No fair!" All others. "To late. I am the dungeon master I control your fate! You are my pawns! PAWNS I SAY! Mwa ha ha ha!" Cid pulls on black cloak and sits at the end of the table un-packing all the kit and setting it up.

"Do you want to start new characters or do any of you still have your profiles for your original ones?" Enquires all look sheepishly at each other. "Well his names Lusis he's a Tiefling." Vincent pulls out lead miniature of a guy with a black cap and black hair and well dressed all in black. "Very gothic very you. I don't think any one was expecting that." Aeris added sarcastically. "What? I like black it's slimming!" Vincent interjects. Every one sweat drops. "Any way he also has a brave and noble companion!" Vincent pulls out a pink sock puppet. "Oh dear god it's a penis!" Yuffie screams. Vincent's sock puppet: (very badly lip sync-ed by Vincent) "No I'm not you daft cow I'm Bob the worm" "Dear gawd NO! It's a talking penis! I thought the episodes stopped after therapy!" Yuffie starts screaming and running a round in circles with her hands over her eyes.

Cid starts rubbing his head. "Put that damn thing away Vincent, it's screeching gives me a head ache!" "I will depart but I shall return!" Vincent removed Bob and put him in his pocket. "Is it gone?" Yuffie hands still covering her eyes. She hits the wall. "Ouches!" "Are you ok?" Aeris says while helping Yuffie up. "epp!" Is all Yuffie could say "She's fine. Any way my character it the beautiful priestess Yuna. She likes flowers too." Aeris pulls out little Yuna figure. Every one: "Ahhh" Yuffie pulls out a miniature. "My turn! My turn!" The little figure is dressed in hot pants. "It's Riku and she a thief and she likes stealing, stealing things is fun! Yay!" "A thief for Yuffie. How original!" Cid comments in the most sarcastic voice ever. "Hey!" Yuffie starts to beat down on Cid with her Conformer. "That hurts! Guys a little help?!"

Vincent pulls Yuffie off Cid. Telling her if she stopped killing Cid he'd give her his Mastered Ice. "Ok are we ready to start?" Cid double checks the board. "Wait I need snacks" Yuffie runs in to the kitchen comes back with her arms full of , cips, dips and ten tons of sweets and chocolate. Vincent shacks his head. "No wonder she's always so hyper and puking up!" " Moving on" Cid rolls the dice. But the force of the roll is so much that the dice hit Aeris in the head. Inflicting ten HP damage, when of course Aeris dies. Again. "Crap not again! Any one got any revive?" Acting if this is a very common occurrence. "I don't see why Cloud just didn't use Life the first time she died" Vincent throws a phoenix down on to Aeris. "Clouds a idiot and a drama queen to boot. He wanted to the dramatic fallen lover scene!" Cid tells them. Aeris awakes up. "Zack said hi" Every one: "Hi Zack" In that worn out sing song voice you use when talking to people you dislike or are humouring. "let's try again" Cid rolls the dice again.

Mean while. Lets see what the Turks are up to.

Reno, Rude and Tseng are sitting on a bench out side of Shrina HQ. Rude glares at Reno "So Elena saw in the video. You suck!" Reno grins back "I know" Shrugs. Two hot shrina employees walk past. All the guys' faces light up. Suddenly a gust from the east of wind blows their skirts up. Giving the Turks a good eyeful apart from Tseng whose hair got blown in his face. Reno a huge grin on his face "That was great" Tseng struggles to get his hair undercontrol "God damn hair! How was it?" Rude plays with his glasses "The on of the left white lace" Nose starts to bleed. Reno smiles at the image "the one on the right pink" Tseng growls to him self. Rude glances over "Why don't you just cut your hair?" "Mind your own fucking business!" Another little hottie comes along in a skirt. All the Turks chanting in thier minds Focus Big wind! Giant Gust" Tseng: Hair down, eyes locked, good to go! Holding the left side of his hair down. A big gust blows up the skirt again but changes in direction at the minute. Blowing Tseng hair back in his face. Reno and Rude gin at each other "oh my god" Drooling all over themselves. Looking over at Tseng. "dont say a word to me. I told you to mind your own fucking business!" Starts pulling out his hair. Tseng thinking to himself if this happens again I'm shaving my head" Reno gets up to go "I'm bored lets go and see what the goodie goodies are up to."

Back at Costa del sol.

Cid reads the book in front of him "now lets see your using your wolf tooth sword. It ... " Rolls dices. "Hits" Yuffie jumps up and starts punching the air. "Yayness!" Cid glaces at his ork "Lets see D20 " mumble mumble rolls the dice. "congratulations you defeated the orc!" "Yeah!!" Yuffie does her victory pose, Vincent puts his thumbs up and Aeris, well she died again. "It's not fair I always die" Aeris Pouts. Vincent pats her on the back "That's your job my dear." Cid starts reading from quest sheet "Ok let's move on with this quest for the magical grail, which has magical powers which are magical, hidden in a magical place.! Yuffie rolls her eyes sarcastically "It's magical all right!" . Aeris grins with her "Is it anything but?" Cid glaring at the two girls mumbles "It's not my fault I forgot my thesaurus. Anyhow you were travailing in the forest of doom. From the last battle you gained 250 gold and a ring of aura" Yuffie takes it for her thief "double yayness"

Outside:

We see Cloud being pulled along by RedXIII on a chain. "Damn it! slow down and stop humping peoples legs" RedXIII glares his one eye up up Cloud "Its my protest against the law. I have rights" Cloud tugs on the chain "No you don't your just a thing" Cloud Crashes though the front door of the villa being dragged by RedXIII, came across a very odd sight. Huddled round the dinning table deeply engrossed in something was Yuffie, Vincent, Aeris and Cid. Cloud worryly calls to them "Oh god you guys aren't planning to take over the world too? Don't make me call a SWAT team" RedXIII being the more illtengent of the two. Goes over and actually looks at what they were doing.

RedXIII rolls his eyes at Cloud "You moron their playing D&D." Cloud tries to kick Red "Mans best friend my ass!" Cid looks up from the game. "Oh Cloud its..." the rolling of dice can be heard "Good to see you" Cloud looks on with confusion "What in the hell are you doing?" Vincent rolls his dice "idiot" Aeris rolls her dice "Yay cloud!" Yuffie Rolls her dice "YES! I will rule the world oops wrong dice" Rolls different dice ".skcus duolC"(The dice were back to front) Cloud starts rubbing his head "My fragil little mind is so confused! For what are you doing?" All "BAKA!" (I just love that word well when I wrote this say 7 years ago not so sure now on the rewrite)

Aeris plays out the chair next to her "Want to play to. Its lots of fun. You can be what ever you want!" Cloud grins "I want a big sword!" Jumping up and down waving his. Cid rolls his eyes "Is that all?" Cloud eyes glaze over "umm and have spiky hair and wear purple. Oh and to be called Zack!" A cold wind blows though the house the lights flicker on and off. "Ooooo Wooo!" The group scream "ARRR!" Yuffie jumps in to Vincent's arms. Who's quite secretly pleased by this. The room for them only turns all pink and pastel. With soft edges, little bubbles and sparkles. Cloud hides under the table, praying to mommy. Cid inhales ten cigs at once and RedXIII starts howling. Only Aeris remains calm in face of this new danger. "Hi Zack" The ghost of Zack appears. "Hi honey! I'm home. I mean ..." Zack suddenly changes becoming very big and scary right in Clouds face "You little worm! Stop trying to be me. You'll never be as great as the all powerful Zack! Now change you character are feel my raff!" In a puff of smoke Zack is gone but not for gotten. Well truth be told Yuffie and Vincent didn't even see him or hear him as they were to busy in looking in each other's eyes. Cid was choking and blinded by all the smoke he had produced. RedXIII was deaf from his own howling. So only Cloud and Aeris heard. Cloud doesn't even count as he's a grade A moron.

Cloud screws up his eyes "I've voted 99 brain cells to 1 that I should change my name to Sack the mercenary!" A bolt of lighting hits Cloud from out of a patch of clouds formed around Clouds head. "It tingles!" A big grin on his face. Yuffie breaking away from Vincent's sexy gaze. "Are we playing or what!" RedXIII looks over "What about me! I want to be able to walk on two legs too. I've always wanted to be one of you! I'll be Joe the elf" Cid laughs at his name "Joe the elf? Ok back to the game while travailing though the forest of doom you encounter ......

Meanwhile:

Tifa was chasing Cloud and RedXIII. But had lost them when RedXIII thought it was a good idea to chase a truck full of pigs. Tifa lost them after a mile. T"I hate the rain so much!" Staring up at the sky waving her fists. "I'll get you one day!" She walks in to the villa dripping wet. To the sight of Yuffie jumping on top of the table . Surrounded by many members of avalanche. Yuffie cries out "Ha ha ha Sack your such a loser you can't even take on a level 4 ghoul! While me the great Riku and side kick Lusis" Vincent does a little victory sign! "Can take on a level 18 Red dragon! Your such a loser, loser!" Still dancing around on the table Cloud looks confused again "This games hard it hurts my brain!" He curls into small ball and starts crying. Tifa eyes the others "Urr do I dare ask what the hell you guys are doing now?" All eyes are now on Tifa. Aeris smiles up at her "We're having fun! But we don't need any big-breasted sluts to interfere. Thank you very much" Cid grins "Meow. Catfight. Cat fight!" Cheering Aeris on. Yuffie holds out jer dice "No, we shall settle this D&D style. Yuna must take on urrr what's your character Tifa?" Tifa whispers in Yuffie's ear. "Ur ok Zell!" Every one sweat drops and looks at Tifa.

Vincent edges away from her "You're a boy?" Tifa blushes "I had problems as a teenager" Whips out a little model of Zell with cool face tattoo. Cid give Tifa some dice "lets get ready to fight!" For the next ten minutes all you can hear in the tense atmosphere is the rolling of dice and a few choice words from Tifa and Aeris. Until... Cid starts adding the scores "Tifa Is the wining!" Tifa starts her victory dance "Go Tifa, go Tifa it's your birthday it's your birthday. Take that you zombie, flower freak!" Instead of pointing at Aeris she slips and hit Aeris with her fist. Thus killing Aeris again. "Opps!" Tifa grins from ear to ear. RedXIII uses life on her automatically. Aeris smiles up at them "Cloud Zack says and I quote "at least if your trying to be like him try not to do such a suck arse job" End quote." Cloud: "Bored now! I wanna make Sack more powerful I want to be able to kill a yak from 200 feet away. With mind bullets!" Vincent: "That's telekinesis Cloud" All: "Duh Cloud!"

"I proclaim myself the champion! Also that I shall become the dungeon master" Tifa cries while pushing Cid out of his seat. Or as he liked to call it in his mind the throne, that all you pitiful mortal shall bow down to! Tifa whips her own black cap and puts it on. Cid eyes tear up "That's not fair I am your master!" Tifa glares down at him "I'm the new master now!" All the others were sick and tired of Cid over bearing and megalomaniac tendencies anyway. So Yuffie raises her hand "All in favour?" All: "I" Apart from Cid. Yuffie lowers her hand "All apposed" Cid meekly mumbles "me" Tifa grins at her friends "Now lets begin" Cid raises his arm up "But wait I need a character! I want to be the level 20 chaotic knight Jedita, with a soul sucking sword!" Tifa hands Cid a model."You can be him" Cid looks down at the figure "Prodo Faggins. The halfling. No fair!" All others glare at him "You dare defy her judgement! She is the dungeon master she controls your fate. You are her prawn!" Tifa pick up the dice "Now lets play."

Outside in the bushes. (That sounds kinda rude))

"Now do you remember the plan?" Rufus looks at the other four with a glare. "Umm" Reno looks at Rude. "......." Rude eyes Elena. "Urrr" Elena glances at Tseng. "No" Rufus shouts "Bakas" Hits them all with a giant fan. Elena winces "You don't have to be mean about it." Reno glares at her "Your so weak Elena" Pulls out bottle of vodka and downs the bottle. Rufus rubs his temples "Ok let's try again. Reno, Elena and Rude. You shall rush in shouting stuff to those avalanche fools about Sephiroth being back. Then watching Cloud and crew panic. You give the signal to me and Tseng dressed up as Sephiroth will rush in. I can't wait to see their faces." Tseng shrugs at his boss "Its you plan boss" And dumb one at that. Why don't I just get a new job. Rufus waves his hands at the Turks "Now go my minions. Go and remember the new title for me?" The Turks look at each other sheepish. "Hail Lord Rufus" Tseng wonders if Hojo has been giving him the blue pills again. The three Turks run into the villa.

Inside....

The door of the villa bursts open. Elena cries out "Oh god it's horrible" No reaction from avalanche. Reno shrugs "It's a massacre" No reaction from avalanche. Rude waves his arms about for drama "Sephiroth is back!" No reaction from avalanche. Reno mimes out Sephiroths shape "You know big guy, long sword, silver hair, obsessed with taking over the world, love his mum, hates Cloud?" No reaction from avalanche. Elena waves her hand in front of their faces "Purple monkey, dishwasher?!" No reaction from avalanche. "Drugs?" Rude suggests Elena walks over to the group and looks at what they're doing. "Oh D&D. I used to play that at high school." Finally a reaction from the group. Everyone at the table glances up "Us too. Wanna play?" Turks look at each other "Sure"

Back outside.

Rufus glares at the villa "What's taking so long? I thought they were supposed to be the elite?" Tseng rolls his neck "I'm sure sir" Rufus glares at Tseng. "I'm mean Lord Rufus that their just persuading Cloud and the others as we speak."

As they speak. Back in the villa.

Reno punches the air "I got a ten!" "YAY" cries the group Elena smiles "I forgot how fun this was!" More rolls of dice and random comments about travailing, woods, orcs and magic can be heard.

At the north crater.

At super sexy Sephiroth's house. Sephiroth shouts up the stairs "Mum I'm going down the pub!" Just as he get to the door about to leave. Jenova calls down "Oh no you don't first of all you have to summon the meteor, then become a one winged angel, then a god and you still haven't tidied your room. Now go to your room!" Sephiroth moans "But mum!" "No buts mister" Sephiroth storms off to his room. Slamming the door on the way in. Sephiroth Punch's the wall "It's not fair I never have any fun! I know..." He starts to climb out his bedroom window. "Wait a minute, why the hell am I doing this when I can teleport!" Sephiroth teleports him self with a cool use of special effects.

Sephiroth lands on a little old lady outside of Costa Del Sols main bar. Sephiroth looks down on her worried "Oh sorry I have to practice them landings" Then suddenly remembering who he is kicks the old lady as she's down. "I mean take that tiny ant. Now time for margaritas!" Walking into the Costa Del Bar. A dirty faced bar keep greets him from behind the just as grubby bar. Barmen leers at him "Sorry mate were close all out of drink. Some guy called Reno drunk the place dry" Sephiroth slams his fist on the counter top "Ahh Shot." Wandering back out side in to the rain. He wonders what can he can do now for fun. Looking up he sees Clouds villa.

Back in the villa.

Tifa struggles to explain "Look for the million time Cloud you can't use moon tiara magic. Its not in the game magic book." Cloud wines "No fair I just love sailor moon" Everyone rolls their eyes. Yet again the front door suddenly bursts open. A gust of wind blows in. Lighting strikes. The Sephiroth theme music plays. "Mwa ha ha ha ha ha. I have come to seek my revenge on" Glances at the table. "Hey is that D&D? Can I play? Can I? Can I? Huh, Huh!" All the girls eyes light up with little hearts. I mean who's wouldn't as he's super sexy. Cloud blocks the way "I don't trust you" Cloud grumbles to him self damn you, bastard just because you're a little visually appealing. Don't act so cool when your not, you poser. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. I'll make you die, I'll definitely make you die! Cloud cries in his mind. Aeris smiles sweetly at him "Sure I don't mind even if you did kill me you're so cute!" Sephiroth smiles back "Ah Aeris you are as sweet as the morning sun. Your beauty is the most lovely in the land" Cloud starts turning red "I not sure" Still raving in his mind. Quit putting on a show. You bastard giving yourself an artists airs, you narcissistic bastard! Nar-bastard! Nar-bastard! Disappear! Leave! Go away!

Yuffie looks around the table "I don't see why he can't play" All other females agree "YEAH!" Cloud relents "Fine but he better not kill any one." So they group carry on playing , now joined by Endo the all- powerful. The group were near ending of their quest. They had travelled across the world of gia. To find the magical cup. Which would save the world. With magic. The finally test was a cryptic puzzle. They must solve to un-lock the cup container. Riku: "I can't do it my lock pick just won't work" Endo: "My magic just get absorbed!" Yuna: "Healing doesn't work" Joe: "Not even my mind can solve the puzzle" Jadeite(Reno character): "Drink doesn't help. Oh well more for me" Chugs down on a bottle. Nephrite(Rude character): "........" Zoisite(Elena character): "If only Kunzite was here" (Kunzite is Tseng's character.) Prodo: "Digging didn't help and that my only skill" Sack: "And hitting it over and over again with my huge sword didn't even scratch it!" Lusis: "I have idea I can use my faithful champion Bob"

Back to reality. Cid pokes the sock "How the help can a sock puppet help" Bob wiggles "Hey I'm not a sock puppet I'm a talking worm darn it" Reno joins the poking "Have to agree it's a sock Vincent" Aeris takes a closer look "Yeah not even a clean one!" Bob jiggles "You traitors, I'm not just a talking worm. I'm also a master of all your little secrets. Oh yes I hear and know all. Like how Cid likes to write gay fan fics about Goten and Trunks from DBZ." Cid starts sweating: "Urrr well you see, umm." Every ones stares at Cid. Bob: "Also that the reason Tifa had such problems as a teenager was that she was born both a guy and a girl. That's why she had a boob job!" Shock and horror is on every ones face. Cloud holds his tummy "Dear god! I feel sick" Bob: "And, and Aeris when she was in the life steam she was cheating on Zack with Tseng and Sephiroth." Tifa jumps up pointing "I knew you we're a hussy!" Sephiroth cries out "Aeris how could you. I loved you!" Bob: "Did you guys know that RedXIII likes to pretend to be a big man on the out side when he really likes to eat kittens" Aeris looks horrified "That's so evil" Tifa glares "Such up slut" Bob: "Oh yeah! Cloud likes to keep his little cross-dressing fetish secret. But he like to dress up as sailor moon at the weekends."

Sephiroth laughs and laughs "God Cloud your such a girly pants!" Bob: "Ah the great Sephiroth. Do you guys want to know his nick name from school" Sephiroth faces whitens "You wouldn't dare" Bob with his best sock grin: "It's was Pee Pee Pants" Sephiroth: "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"takes a breath. "oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" Yuffie has been writing it all down "Oh this gossip is so juicy!" Bob leers at Yuffie: "Oh the special Yuffie. Did any one know that she has a great fondness for ......." Vincent grabs the puppet on his own hand "Stop it right now Bob you have gone to far!" Tifa pokes the puppet "Why don't you just take it off your hand?" Vincent looks down "I can't" All: "Why not!" Vincent rolls his eyes at them "Because he's not a sock puppet but a talking worm" Cloud pokes the puppet as well "Even I can tell it's a puppet!" Yuffie goes for a poke too "And he's a moron" Vincent looks offended "I told you he's not a sock. LOOK!" He stands up waving his arms showing there is no sock on the end of it. Bob Remains where he is grinning at the others. RedXIII looks sick "Dear god no"

Bob: "Mwa ha ha ha ha, now for the biggest secret do you all want to know who Vincent fancies?" Everyone inches closer to hear. "Its Yu.." Splat as Vincent's boot crushes down on to the worm. Vincent wipes it off on the rug "That's the end of that" Every one anime sweats at him. Yuffie eyes happily at him knowing full well whom he truly fancies with a big grin on her face. Tifa grins up at the group "Well you had defected the evil Bob the box opens. Revelling the cup. Your quest is over." All: "What!!!" Tifa rolls her eyes "It's over Bob was the final boss" Yuffie grins "Ok then well that kill a few hours" Looking out the window. "Still raining. Hey Vincent I wanna show you something in my room" Winks flirty at him. Vincent quick on the up take "Sure!" They run down stairs together with Yuffie giggling. Cloud watches them go "I wonder what she want to show him?" Looking very confused. All: "Baka"

Back out side

Rufus runs his hands over the outfit "Are sure this is a Jenova costume. It seems a bit wrong" Tseng trying not to laugh: "Its fine just remember the lines ok" Rufus stands ready to go "Ok let's move out" Tseng and Rufus run into the villa. Tseng dressed as Sephiroth and Rufus as sailor moon. Tseng kicks in the door "It is I lord Sephiroth! Come to kill you all!" Rufus poses "And I'm sailor moon" Sephiroth glances up at them "No I'm not I was gonna go home and watch TV now that we're finished D&D. Pokemon is on soon!" Cloud glomps Rufus "Its sailor moon can I have you autograph?" Holding out a pad to Rufus! Tifa winces at the stupidity of it all "Here we go again" Cloud looks confused "Go where?" All: "BAKA!

**THE END**

I hoped you liked it sorry about the odd ending. I've been watching far too much sailor moon at the mo and Excel saga makes a odd mix. Please read and review I need to know if I should keep writing or not thanks!

Barret: "Hey what about me? Cait Sith: "And me?" SuperCalisto: "Guess what nobody cares about you Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!"

.


End file.
